Ominas Crowe
Ominas Crowe is a non-player character in Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is a member of the Eternian Sky Knights and keeper of the Black Mage asterisk. D's Journal entries ;Sky Knights The black mage who set Caldisla alight. I was watching the night sky over the harbor at the time, barely escaping a fiery end. A 32-year-old man from Eternia. Going by the name Ominas Crowe, he carries the black mage asterisk. Though serving as lieutenant commander of the Sky Knights, he is deeply unpopular, and often alone due to his antisocial attitude. *''Likes: Obedient underlings, fire'' *''Dislikes: Strong women, forceful types'' Profile Appearance Ominas is a thin thirty-two year old man with short tan hair, beard and light brown eyes. He wears a black shirt and a hooded cloak tied with a red string around his waist. The bottom of his cloak is tied with a red string. He wears a large witch-like hat with a red tassel hanging off the top. He wears light blue sirwal-like pants and light blue boots with brown, he also wears elbow length purple gloves. He carries a rod that he nicknamed Meggido Fire, though only a few know its moniker. Personality Characterized primarily by his disturbing pyromania and stutter, Ominas holds the position of Lieutenant Commander of the Eternian Sky Knights, but despite his high rank, his antisocial behavior makes him unpopular among them. He displays a level of insecurity around women (particularly strong women, whom he dislikes) and a lack of social understanding. He lashes out with powerful fire magic at those who he feels question his authority. However, Holly and Edea are able to handle Crowe's bursts of impotent anger. It's implied that at heart he is a coward who draws power and confidence from his magic, using it to demonstrate his position and importance, both usually dismissed by members of his unit. This could be why he is obsessed with fire, having used it as his defense so many times. Despite being relatively young, he gives tremendous importance to his age as seen when Barras Lehr talks to him casually, stating he should be respectful of his "elders". He also shows care for his dragon pet Bahamut. Strangely, in the Japanese version he uses the boyish pronoun "boku" to refer to himself, which is rather inadequate for his age. Story ''Bravely Default'' Ominas is first seen at the city of Caldisla, where he is looking for the wind vestal with Edea and some Eternian Sky Knights. He sets the house Ringabel was staying in on fire, and plans to put more buildings ablaze if the townspeople don't give him the vestal. Edea calls his actions wrong and after arguing with him, Ominas decides to leave, warning that he will come back the next day to burn another building, and keep doing so until the vestal is given to them. At the ruins of Centro Keep, Edea warns Ominas she won't watch him burn more of the city of Caldisla, and will stop him herself if necessary. Ominas is greatly irritated by her attitude, but finds a way to vent his frustration when the party finds them. Despite the warnings of Edea, Ominas casts Fire in the small room they are in, hitting his own soldiers in the process. This is the final straw for Edea who asks the party to help her take down the Black Mage. In the second world, the party finds Ominas who seems terrified to see them, calling them not real. In the midst of the battle, Ominas keep asking why they despise him so much, leaving the party very confused. In the third world, Ominas is expecting the arrival of Edea under his command, and first thinks the rest of the party are her attendants. But he quickly recognizes Agnès as the wanted wind vestal and, calling Edea an illusion, engages them in battle. In the fourth world, Ominas believes the party to be intruders, and summons his pet Fire D'gon Bahamut to help him battle the party. After being defeated, Heinkel and Barras come to his aid. Annoyed by Barras's casual form of address, yet reassured by Heinkel's offer to protect him so he may cast Fira to his heart's content, or even Firaga, he engages the party in a second battle; Heinkel later has Barras carry Ominas and Bahamut to safety, though Bahamut bites Barras and must be ordered to stop. In the fifth world, Ominas is accompanied by the other Eternian Sky Knights at the Lontano Villa when the party finds them. After battling them and losing, he promptly retreats to the airship, bringing them back to the Central Command of Eternia. Appointed leader of his squad consisting of Qada, Mephilia and Sage Yulyana, he insists the latter should be the one leading, calling himself a lone wolf and stating he was happier in the shadows. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' A year after the Ba'al appear, remembering how Yulyana once said he had the potential to use it, Ominas leads a group consisting him himself, Artemia Venus, Bahamut, and three Yunohana residents to Grapp Keep find the Femto Flare spell for Bahamut to use against the Ba'al. But a cave-in occurs, with Edea's group trapped with him, Ominas having all their rations given to Bahamut so he can have his pet master Femto Flare even if he must sacrifice the others to do so. But two days after Bahamut ate the last of the rations and the food Edea's group found, Edea is put in a bind over which of them should have it. If Edea hands the food over to Ominas, he succeeds in having Bahamut master the Femto Flare and getting everyone out. But if Edea decides to give the food to Artemia and the others, having him tied up so he would not cause trouble, Ominas ends up working at the Yunohana bathhouse. Gameplay ''Bravely Default'' Ominas is one of the first bosses the party encounters. He gives the Black Mage asterisk once defeated. He can be fought again in different worlds as part of sidequests. ''Bravely Second'' Ominas is fought as part of a sidequest. Creation and development Voice Ominas is voiced by Soichiro Hoshi in the Japanese version. He is voiced by Kyle Hebert in the English version. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Ominas appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Black Mage.png|Artwork. BDPB Ominas Close-up.png|Close-up. BDPB Ominous Crow.png|Sprite. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' Ominas's weapon appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Other media LINE Ominas appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF Ominous Crow.png|Render. BD Ominas Manga.png|Ominas in the manga. BD Ominas Card1.png|Ar card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Ominas artwork.jpg|Artwork from the official Japanese website. BS Ominas Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BS Ominas Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. BD Ominas Bahamut.jpg|Artwork. Scr BS bestiary Ominas.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology Ominas Crowe is a play on "ominous crow", referencing the type of black bird associated with evil. The pronunciation of "Crowe" can also come from the Japanese word for black . References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Black Mages Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer